erideonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
The Dungeons & Dragons Essentials Kit is a boxed set for the 5th edition of Dungeons & Dragons. It is intended for new players, and contains a booklet of basic rules and an adventure. Contents ;Essentials Kit Rulebook: A 64-page booklet containing a basic set of rules for adventurers levels 1–5. * Introduction * Chapter 1: Creating a Character * Chapter 2: Playing the Game * Chapter 3: Equipment * Chapter 4: Spells * Appendix A: Sidekicks * Appendix B: Conditions ;Dragon of Icespire Peak: A 64-page adventure booklet. * Running the Adventure * Axeholm * Butterskull Ranch * Circle of Thunder * Dragon Barrow * Dwarven Excavation * Falcon's Hunting Lodge * Gnomegarde * Icespire Hold * Logger's Camp * Mountain's Toe Gold Mine * Shrine of Savras * Tower of Storms * Umbrage Hill * Woodland Manse * Ending the Adventure * Creatures Index ;Characters: :Alfonse Kalazorn • Don-jon Raskin • Donnabella Fiasco • Galandro Luna • Gorthok • Harbin Wester • Inverna Nightbreeze • Nib Addlespur • Pickled Pete • Quinn Hightopple • Ruby Hammerwhacker • Shanjan Kwan • Talon Thornwild ;Creatures: :anchorite of Talos • ankheg • banshee • boar • carrion crawler • centaur • cow • ghoul • giant crab • giant rat • giant spider • halfling • harpy • human • hunter shark • invisible stalker • manticore • mimic • moon elf • ochre jelly • ogre • orc • rock gnome • needle blight • shield dwarf • stirge • twig blight • vine blight • will-o'-wisp • wererat • white dragon ;Locations: :;Forests: Neverwinter Wood :;Mountains: Icespire Peak :;Region: Sword Coast North :;Ruins: Axeholm :;Settlements: Conyberry • Phandalin :;Wilderness: Triboar Trail ;Magic: :;Items: boots of elvenkind • cloak of billowing • cloak of many fashions • clockwork amulet • dragon slayer • dread helm • dust of disappearance • gauntlets of ogre power • googles of night • hat of wizardry • immovable rod • lute of illusions • mystery key • necklace of fireballs • pole of collapsing • sending stone • staff of birdcalls • wand of pyrotechnics • wand of secrets :;Potions: Potion of greater healing • Potion of healing • Potion of water breathing :;Spells: acid splash • aid • arcane lock • augury • beacon of hope • bless • blight • blinding smite • blindness/deafness • blink • blur • burning hands • charm person • command • comprehend languages • crusader's mantle • cure wounds • dancing lights • darkness • detect magic • disguise self • dispel magic • divine favor • faerie fire • fear • feather fall • fireball • fire bolt • flaming sphere • fly • guidance • guiding bolt • haste • healing word • hold person • identify • inflict wounds • invisibility • knock • lesser restoration • levitate • light • lightning bolt • longstrider • mage armor • mage hand • magic missile • magic weapon • major image • mass healing word • mending • minor illusion • misty step • poison spray • prestidigitation • ray of frost • remove curse • resistance • revivify • sacred flame • sanctuary • sending • shatter • shield • shield of faith • shocking grasp • silence • silent image • sleep • spider climb • spirit guardians • spiritual weapon • suggestion • thaumaturgy • thunderwave • vicious mockery • warding bond • web Appendix Connections Category:Published in 2019 Category:5th edition adventures Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Adventures Category:Sourcebooks Category:Boxed sets Category:Books